


No Effect (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluffish, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Waitress - Freeform, cute I think, first encounter, meet at your job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: You’re a waitress and one day the devil walked in for a treat. Much to his surprise... His powers don’t affect you. He decides to make you an offer.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

Your shift is almost over at Athena’s. You’re a waitress at a Greek family-owned restaurant. Their food was phenomenal and they would let you take some home after your shift. The hostess guides a man over to one of your tables. He’s tall with black slicked-back hair with dark eyes to match. He sits down at the table and you mentally sigh. You’re never going to get off at this rate. Maybe he’ll be a good tipper. He looks rich. He’s wearing a fancy black suit with a red handkerchief in his breast pocket. You put on your customer smile as you walk over to him.

“Welcome to Athena’s! I will be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?” You ask. The man shoots you an adoring smile as he looks you up and down.

“Well, hello there. I’ll just stick to water. I’ll be drinking back home anyways,” he says. You nod.

“I’ll be right back.”

You quickly swing by the water fountain and fill his cup up with ice and water. You turn to walk back to his table. His eyes never leave you as you set down his cup.

“Are you ready to order?” You ask. You pull out your notepad and have your pen ready to jot down his order.

“You’re in quite the rush. You don’t like this job do you?” The man says. You feel your cheeks heat up.

“I… I’m sorry. I’m not trying to rush you. I just don’t want you to have to wait for me. I can come back if you’re not ready,” you say. You put your pad away and you’re about to talk away when he raises a hand.

“No, no. I’m not offended if that’s what you’re worried about. Come. Sit down.” The man gestures to the chair in front of him.

“I can’t. I’m on the clock,” you say. The man shakes his finger at you.

“Don’t worry! If your boss gets mad I can take care of it. Please.” The man nods towards the chair. “I know you want to. You must’ve been on your feet all day.”

“I have been running around a lot-”

“Sit down then. Take a load off,” the man says.

You comply and sit down in the chair. You look around. Thankfully, you didn’t see your boss anywhere and the other workers didn’t seem to notice or care. You turn to look at him. He holds out a hand for you to shake.

“Lucifer Morningstar,” Lucifer says. You narrow your eyes and smile.

“Like the devil?” You say.

“Exactly. And you are?” Lucifer asks.

You tell him your name then shake his hand.

“So tell me… What do you truly desire? Do you really want to be a waitress here at a small family-owned restaurant?” Lucifer asks. His smile grows as his stare intensifies. You inhale sharply before responding.

“Do you ask everyone that? That’s a loaded question especially for someone you don’t even know,” You say. Lucifer’s smile drops as if you just slapped him. He blinks as he tilts his head to the side.

“You’re not affected by me?” He asks.

“Uhh… No. I should go check on my other costumers,” you say. You stand up and scoot the chair back in. “I’ll come back later and take your order.”

As you leave you can’t help but turn back to look at Lucifer. He’s not watching you anymore, but he’s staring at the table with his eyebrows knitted together. He shakes his head as he continues to mumble incoherently to himself. You take another step and this time he looks up at you. You quickly turn away and walk to your other customer. You take his card and run it through a tablet to pay for his meal.

“What do you truly desire?” Lucifer asks.

You turn and see him talking to another waitress, Kayla. They’re standing only three feet away from you. Her jaw hangs as she stares at him, her facial expression blank.

“I… I…” She stammers.

“Do tell,” Lucifer says. You roll your eyes and press a few buttons so a receipt prints.

“To... have sex in church!”

You drop the credit card on the table. Did she… Did she really say that to a customer? You turn and stare at Kayla. She blinks and blushes as she stares at Lucifer. Lucifer nods in approval.

“That is quite the desire!”

You pick up the card and receipt and walk back to your previous customer. That was really… Weird. Maybe she did want to tell him, a complete stranger, to get it off her chest. Who the Hell knows?

“Thank you for dining with us. Have a good night!” You say to your other customer as you set down the card and receipt.

You walk back to Lucifer’s table. He has returned to his spot as well.

“Are you ready to order?” You ask.

“I still have it,” Lucifer says. You blink.

“Still have it?”

“I can still drawl out the desires out of people like your coworker Kayla. Why doesn’t it work on you? Did my Father send you?” Lucifer asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about… I don’t even know who your father is and you came here, not the other way around. So no,” you say. Lucifer leans back in his chair.

“Are you an angel?” Lucifer asks. You suck in air through your mouth.

“No.”

“Huh…” Lucifer says. “Curious.”

“Uhh yeah…” You look around. This guy is really odd, but what would you expect from a guy named after the devil.

“I’m ready to order,” Lucifer says. Finally, you think to yourself.

“What can I get for ya?” You ask.

“I would like an order of chicken gyros with a side order of fries,” Lucifer says.

“Okay, and what would you like for your dressing on the salad?” You ask.

“Balsamic vinegar,” Lucifer says.

“I’ll place in your order,” You smile and turn to leave.

Once Lucifer’s food is ready you bring it out to his table. He ate it rather quickly and paid in cash. As you walk to check on him he placed a wad of cash in your hands. It was over a hundred dollars.

“This is way too much,” you say. You try to give it back but he holds his hands up.

“That’s not necessary. You were a great waitress and you deserve it. I know you’re not paid well here so why not? Humans love their money,” Lucifer says. You narrow your eyes at the last sentence. 

“Thank you, Lucifer. You’re too kind,” you say. You offer a small smile.

“Well, I should get going so you can get off from your shift,” Lucifer says. He gets up. “Have a good night.”

“You too.”

With that final exchange Lucifer leaves you alone at the restaurant. What an interesting character… Someone literally named after the devil who doesn’t understand why you didn’t tell him about your desires. Then he left you a big tip. He’s certainly an unforgettable customer. You wouldn’t mind if he came back.

***

Ever since that night, you kept seeing him. He kept coming in and requesting your specific table. He tried everything on the menu. He still tipped you heavily. It’s gotten to the point where he’s now your main source of financial income. He never calls you by your name. He’s called you every other variation of ‘waitress.’ The weirdest thing is he keeps asking ‘what do you desire’ every time he comes in. The nicest thing about his daily visits is when he catches a guest being rude to you, he sets them straight.

Today, Lucifer came in towards the end of your shift. He didn’t even bother talking to the hostess. He didn’t sit down. He walked over to you while you were currently punching in someone’s order.

“Hello, darling,” Lucifer purrs. You jump and turn to face him. You didn’t even see him come in.

“Oh hi, Lucifer. I didn’t even see you there,” you say. He leans against the counter as he smiles down at you.

“You never did tell me what you desire and seeing that I can’t make you tell me like anyone else I can’t help, but wonder… What is it? Tell me. I’m curious,” Lucifer says. You smile and throw your hands up.

“I… I don’t know. I just want to be happy,” you say. Lucifer’s smile falters.

“And is working at Athena’s what you really want?” Lucifer asks. You sigh.

“No, but I don’t really have a choice. I need the money,” you say.

“You always have a choice,” Lucifer says firmly.

“No, not really… I should get back to work.”

You’re about to leave when Lucifer gently grabs your arm to stop you. You turn back to face him.

“Come work with me,” Lucifer says.

“... What?”

“Come work with me at Lux. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you step foot in Lux,” Lucifer says.

“I’m not a big club person and the lines are long,” you say.

“Well, come work with me and you get in for free and free drinks on me of course,” Lucifer smiles.

“I.. I don’t know,” you stammer.

“I will triple the pay from whatever money you make here and benefits! Free drinks and free entry,” Lucifer says. “Just try one night. The job is much easier than here. Just serve people drinks or bartend. I can get you your license to be a bartender. I’ll pay for it. What do you say?”

“That’s one hell of an offer…”

“Just one night and if you hate it I won’t ever ask you again,” Lucifer says. “Besides I’m getting sick of eating here all the time. The food isn’t that great.”

“Then why do you come in here so often if you don’t like the food?” You ask. Lucifer blinks and looks down for a moment.

“To tell you the truth I only come in here because of you,” Lucifer says. Your face warms up.

“Me?” You stutter. He smiles.

“You are quite interesting… And quite vexing. Why don’t my powers work on you?” 

“Has it occurred to you that maybe you don’t have these powers and that you’re not the devil and that’s why?” You offer. Lucifer clenches his jaw.

“I am the devil and I do have powers.”

“Okay, whatever you say…”

“So are you going to accept my offer?” Lucifer asks.

“Okay, I accept.” You smile. Lucifer grins.

“Perfect.”


	2. An Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has been working at Lux for a couple of days now. Lucifer checks in on the reader and decides to make his move. Little did he realize that not only did his mojo not work on her neither do his charms.

You pull out a bottle of tequila and pour out eight shots. Eight pairs of hands chained and jeweled up grab it. The patrons take a swing in sync followed by loud cheers. Wads of cash are slid towards you. Pounding music pulsates throughout the club with your own heart’s beat matching it. A sharp booze scent attacks your nose. You pull out several beers and pop the cap off with a rhythmic familiarity as you dish the bottles out to eager men. Jaclyn, your accompanying bartender, slides behind you shaking a mix. You wipe your forehead with the back of your hand.

“Another shot of—”

“Tequila sunrises!”

“Barkeep!”

“It’s on me!”

“Can I get—”

“Ladies nightttttttt yesssss!”

You dish out more cocktails until finally there’s a break in the wave of customers. You collect the cash lying on the counter and walk over to the cash register. A familiar whistle catches your attention. You turn to see Lucifer walking over to you. He leans his hands on the counter and smiles.

“How’s the bartending going, waitress?” Lucifer asks

“It’s going,” you say.

“You’ll get used to it,” Lucifer says.

“Oh, Lucifer—” A voice calls out from behind him.

Three beautiful women swing around Lucifer, their long nails grip his arm and lightly tug him. Long hair covers their barely clad breasts. Their shimmering dresses blink underneath the strobe lights.

“We’re lonely.”

“Ah, if you’ll excuse me, waitress. I have some ladies to accompany,” Lucifer says to you. You give him a thin smile.

“Go have fun,” you say. You begin to quickly count the cash out and organize it based on the amount without shooting him or his ladies another glance.

Lucifer’s face falls as he allows himself to be pulled away by his hot guests, who would eventually find themselves in his penthouse as per usual. His eyes stay on you. You don’t even look his way once you finish counting. You place the money in the cash register and walk away. You just walk away from him like he’s a regular old bloke. Your eyes focused on something Lucifer couldn’t see. No glances at him. Why did this catch his attention? Why is he even focused on it? Lucifer shakes his head and allows the women to push him down onto the couch with one lucky lady straddling him.

You walk over to a woman glowering by the counter. Her dark eyes bore into your own innocent ones.

“What can I get you?” You ask her. She checks you out.

“You’re the waitress?” She asks. You blink.

“Uhh, yes, I used to be one. How did you know?” You ask.

“Lucifer told me about you,” she says.

“Oh, well…” You tell her your real name.

“Mazikeen,” Mazikeen deadpans. “I work here too. Where is he?”

“He’s with some ladies over there,” you say. You point towards them. Your heart flutters as you accidentally make eye contact with Lucifer. You both look away from each other.

“Thanks.”

She walks over to them. You shake your head. He’s talked about me to other employees? Maybe just to inform them about their new coworker.

There’s no one else at the bar which leaves you to clean a glass to look busy. A trick Jaclyn showed you. You pick up a glass and begin to clean it with a white rag. A few quiet moments pass.

“Hello, darling,” Lucifer purrs. You look at him.

His hair is pointing out in several directions. His top shirt buttons are undone, shirt half untucked. Red lipstick kiss marks litter his face. His lips swollen.

“Hi, Lucifer,” you say. You glance back at his former spot to see Mazikeen, interestingly enough, in Lucifer’s spot. She laughs as she swings her arms around two women. You clear your throat and gesture towards them.

“I think they’re partying without you,” you say. You set the glass down and pick up a new one to clean.

“You’re not even going to ask if I want something to drink? I thought I trained you,” Lucifer says with a smirk. You stiffen.

“I’m… I’m sorry. Do you want something to drink?” you say. Lucifer chuckles.

“I’m only teasing, darling. Relax,” Lucifer says. He snatches the glass out of your hand and sets it down. You glance around to see if there are any customers to save you, but unfortunately Jaclyn is serving them.

“Oh… Is there something you need, Lucifer?” You ask.

“It’s not about what I need, but what you need. How about you take a break and you can see my penthouse? I don’t believe you have ever seen it before,” Lucifer says.

“I’m working and I need all the money I can get,” you say.

“All work even when your own boss invites you. I’ll still pay you. I’ll even give you a tip if I like your service,” Lucifer winks and smiles. He leans forward his lips only a few inches from yours. It hit you. Oh my heavens….

“No, Lucifer. I work for you. This is very unprofessional. I’m not interested in you regardless,” you say.

Lucifer pulls away. A deep set frown growing on his face. His eyes skirt from your lips to your eyes. For a moment, you thought you misread the situation.

“I see. That’s very… Admirable of you,” Lucifer says. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Excuse me.”

Lucifer gets up and walks away. He walks past the women he was making out with earlier. He walks towards the elevator that takes him to the penthouse and presses a button. Should you go talk to him and clear things up? You watch for a second before turning your attention to a new customer. No, he’s your boss. Let him sulk.

Lucifer walks into his penthouse and sits by his bar. He pours himself a drink. The elevator dings. Maze stumbles in with Lucifer’s former guests. Maze pulls away from the girls and walks over to Lucifer. The ladies make themselves at home on Lucifer’s couch.

“What’s gotten you so down? We have some guests who are in need of you,” Maze says. Lucifer sighs.

“I got rejected by the waitress,” Lucifer says. Maze snorts.

“Lucifer, you have four women here. That easily outweighs just being with her,” Maze says. Lucifer finishes his drink then pours himself another glass.

“I am aware that four is better than one… But it doesn’t feel the same. I have never in my life been rejected like that,” Lucifer says.

“Are you sure?” Maze asks with a tiny smirk. “Why are you so concerned about her anyways? She just works for you.”

“The waitress, she’s different. My powers don’t work on her. My charms have no affect on her,” Lucifer says.

“Freak of nature, I don’t know. Does it really matter?” Maze says.

“Come on Luciferrrrr!” One girl purrs.

“We are ready for youuu!” Another sings.

“Come on, we have some company that needs our attention,” Maze sings. She begins to walk towards the women.

“Very well, I guess I don’t want to disappoint anyone else,” Lucifer finishes his glass and begins to take off his shirt.

“Now who’s on top?” Lucifer asks.

***

Your shift has finally ended after several hours. Aches and pains shoot up your legs from standing for so long. You throw your rag on the counter and walk away.

“Good night, Jaclyn!”

“Good night!” She calls out.

You leave Lux and walk down the street. A door bursts open, running can be heard coming from Lux. You turn to see Lucifer slowing to a halt as he reaches you. His shirt is barely buttoned and his socks are mismatched with wrinkled trousers. You narrow your eyes at him.

“Lucifer? Are you alright?” You ask.

“Yes, perfectly fine. You’d think dressing up in a hurry would be easy for me after having sex so many times, but it’s still a challenge,” Lucifer says.

“Yeah, the struggle is real…” You continue to walk to your car. Lucifer runs around to stand in front of you.

“I’m sorry if I offended you earlier. I shouldn’t have tried to get you in bed while you were working.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” you nod. You give him a small smile. Lucifer does a half bow before opening up his arms in a wide gesture.

“Which is why I’m asking you after your shift ended.”

Your face falls.

“Lucifer, that’s still pretty unprofessional of you. You’re still my boss. I still work for you,” you say.

“What does it matter? I won’t tell if you don’t! Who cares? I don’t,” Lucifer says.

“Well, I care. It matters to me. I have worked hard my whole life. I have worked honorably my whole life. I won’t sleep with my boss,” you say firmly. Lucifer tilts his head to the side.

“What if I fired you?”

Your jaw drops.

“You’re going to fire me cause I won’t sleep with you?!?” You practically yell at him. Lucifer throws his hands up. His lips curl upwards as a half assed laugh escapes his lips.

“Wait, wait, wait. That’s not what I meant. I mean would you sleep with me if you didn’t work with me? If this arrangement was never made?” Lucifer asks.

“No! Even if I was still working at Athena’s it’ll be a hard pass.”

“Why?” Lucifer asks. He scowls at you. “I am a very attractive man. I have lines of people waiting to sleep with me.”

“That means jack shit to me! Pardon my language, boss. Not everyone wants to sleep with you! If you haven’t met anyone yet... Well congrats, buster! You just met one! Get used to it,” you say.

“I simply can not believe this!” Lucifer says. You throw your hands up.

“You are so unprofessional. I’m starting to wish I never left Athena’s,” you retort. You try to walk around him, but he holds his arm out to stop you.

“Wait, I’m sorry. Really. This time I mean it. I don’t want to push you. I’m glad you accepted my offer. I truly am,” Lucifer says.

“Thank you,” you say. Lucifer smiles.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Lucifer asks. You nod.

“If you’ll have me.”

“Of course, darling. But know this… One day I’ll get you to say yes.” You roll your eyes.

“Never,” you say. “Your parents didn’t tell you no often enough when you were a kid did they?”

“Actually they did, but that’s not the point. I, the great Lucifer Morningstar, do believe in working hard to get what you want and that’s what I’ll do,” Lucifer says. He winks at you. Your eyebrows pinch together as you tilt your head at Lucifer.

“Lucifer… Why do you call yourself ‘Lucifer Morningstar?’ What’s your real name? It can’t really be Lucifer. You’re not the devil,” you say. Lucifer inhales sharply.

“It really is my name. I am the devil, darling,” Lucifer says.

“Well, I don’t believe that you’re the devil,” you say. Lucifer quirks an eyebrow.

“Oh? Do you believe there is a devil?” Lucifer asks. You sigh.

“I just don’t think it’s you. The devil hates humans. I doubt he’d surround himself with them,” you say.

“Truthfully, I do… Or I did.” Lucifer’s eyes skit over your body as he shifts his weight. “Lately, I’m not so sure.”

“He’s trapped in Hell too and last I checked we’re not in Hell,” you say.

“I left Hell and cut my wings off so I’d never return,” Lucifer says. You huff.

“Ah, so that’s why you don’t have ‘wings.’ Got it.” You smirk and shake your head.

“It’s the truth,” Lucifer says firmly.

“I still don’t believe you.”

“You’re incredibly stubborn especially for someone who’s made it perfectly clear that I am her boss. If you saw my devil face you would believe me,” Lucifer says.

“Show me then. Show me your devil face.”

Lucifer blinks as he shakes his head. His face grim.

“I shouldn’t have to for you to believe I’m telling the truth,” Lucifer says. It sounds like he doesn’t even believe what he’s saying.

“Oh come on. Don’t pull that. You sound like God now ‘you shall not test your Lord, God.’”

“Don’t compare me to him,” Lucifer snaps. You take a step back, your stern demeanor dropping. Lucifer looks down. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to frighten you. I should really get going.”

“It’s fine… I’ll see you tomorrow, Lucifer,” you say. Lucifer quickly walks away from you.

“Don’t be late, waitress.” He mutters.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” You call back.

You continue your walk to your car. A strange warm fuzzy feeling radiating in your chest, your hands, and your cheeks. Glancing over your shoulder, you see that he’s completely gone. What a strange man… So strange. He annoyed you, but made you curious. So much about this man you don’t know. You just have to stick around to learn more about him… About the “devil.”

Lucifer stops in his tracks to turn towards the waitress. She continues her walk towards her car. Again, she doesn’t spare him a glance. He purses his lips as he turns around and walks back inside Lux. His chest feels weird. It’s a feeling he’s never felt before. A feeling he wouldn’t mind feeling again. Did the waitress cause him to feel this way? Why?

The three ladies find their way towards Lucifer again. Lucifer sighs.

“You ready for round four?” One asks.

“I’m throwing in the towel for tonight ladies, but I’m sure those gentlemen over there wouldn’t mind.” Lucifer points to two men who are watching from a distance. The ladies giggle and walk over to the men.

Lucifer sits at his bar and takes out his Hellish coin. It levitates in hand. The waitress stuck in his mind. He twirls it. If he had some interest in returning to Hell it was definitely gone now.


	3. Cause And Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has been a murder at Lux. Due to these circumstances you and Lucifer get to spend some time together... A lot of emotions emerge with confessions.

You sit at the bar with a slouched back, your arms resting on your knees. Flashes of forensic cameras light up the room. Several officers walk around the establishment. Some of the officers are talking to your coworkers and some of the guests that stayed behind. A gurney rolls past you carrying the covered unfortunate victim. You watch before turning your head down to stare at your shoes.

“This is certainly bad for business,” Lucifer says to you. He sits down in the stool next to you. He pulls out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. He plops some ice into it before he pours drinks for you two. He scoots the glass towards you.

“Um…”

“Relax, it's on the house, as always, and you don’t have to worry about being professional or not. I know how much that matters to you, waitress,” Lucifer says. You inhale deeply and snatch the glass from the counter.

“I’m not a waitress anymore,” you say. You take a swing and make a face. Too strong. Lucifer smirks.

“It gets better with every sip.” Lucifer comments. “I know you’re a bartender, bartender. It’ll be confusing to call you bartender when there are several other bartenders nearby. It’s just easier to say waitress.” He takes a sip and looks at the cops milling around. You sigh and shake your head.

“Have you been questioned yet?” You ask. You swirl the golden liquid around. The ice clinks against the glass. Condensation was already forming on the side.

“Nope. I have nothing to say to them,” Lucifer says.

“Well, you still have to talk to them so they don’t think it’s you,” you say.

“It wasn’t me,” Lucifer says. He finishes his glass.

A blonde woman approaches you two with a notepad. Lucifer ignores her as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

“I’ll be asking you both some questions. Who are you?” She asks.

You tell her.

“And you?” She looks at Lucifer.

“Lucifer Morningstar,” Lucifer says.

“What is that? A stage name or something?” She says. You furrow your eyebrows at her then look at Lucifer.

“God given. I’m afraid,” he says. He takes a puff and holds out the cigarette towards you. You shake your head. He shrugs and puts it back in between his lips.

“It does sound fake,” you say. Lucifer blows smoke to the side and shakes his head at you.

“Whose side are you on?” He asks. You take a sip and gag. It doesn’t get better with every sip.

“You are working tonight?” She asks you. You nod.

“Yes.”

“When does your shift end?”

“Midnight supposedly, but if people keep coming in the bars don’t really close at a specific time like others.” She looks at her watch.

“Do you often drink on the job?” She asks. You shake your head. Your eyes wide as your mouth falls open.

“No!”

“That’s not very responsible for your bartenders to drink on the clock.”

“You’re kidding me? She’s the most responsible, hard worker here. To the point where she won’t even sleep with me... Since I’m her boss. Her words. Not mine. I have a better chance if I fire her,” Lucifer says. You turn to Lucifer. “I’m not going to fire you. Relax.”

“Lucifer that’s really not appropriate—”

“See? Exactly what I mean! So what if she’s drinking now? It’s not like we’re open. You cops made sure of that. She witnessed a murder. Let her have a drink,” Lucifer says. He blows smoke in the cop’s face and gets up from his stool.

“I’m just doing my job,” she says.

“Well, detective…?”

“Decker,” Decker says.

“My bartender here—” Lucifer claps a hand on your shoulder and squeezes. “—Didn’t do anything wrong. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t pick on my hard workers. So leave her be. Okay? Great.”

“I just need to ask a few more then I’ll leave you two alone,” Decker says. Her cheeks turn pink.

“You can ask, detective Decker,” you say.

“Thank you… Now—”

You answered a few more generic questions about what happened. A woman got stabbed by a man and he escaped. You couldn’t see the man clearly. He never came to your bar or ordered anything. You can still see his knife glistening underneath the strobe light with the quick downward motion of several angry stabs. He was smart. He wore a mask. You didn’t even know his hair color. He ran to the exit. Lucifer was busy talking to some chick to even notice or have enough time to catch or stop him. You mentally scoff at the mental image of him with that airhead— err you mean— redhead.

“Thank you,” Decker says to you. She turns to Lucifer. “Now, Lucifer—”

Lucifer puts his cigarette in an ashtray and turns to her. He’s still standing. His hand rests on yours for a moment before he turns to her. He gives you a wink.

“So tell me… What do you truly desire, detective Decker?” Lucifer asks. You find yourself leaning forward as you watch the detective. It’s not that often you get to see his weird hypnotic powers… Not that you believe in them.

“I… I…” She stammers.

“Go on,” Lucifer encourages. She tenses.

“I just want to help people like my dad,” Decker says. She relaxes and looks around. Her cheeks are red.

“Aw, daddy issues?” Lucifer asks.

“Lucifer!” You hiss.

“You look familiar… Did we sleep together?” Lucifer asks. She shakes her head and holds a finger up at him.

“No. That is inappropriate.”

“Oh wait… You were in Hot Tub High School. I saw your boobs. You’re an actress. Aw, playing a cop now are we?” Lucifer says. Decker tugs at her collar.

“I am just as much of a cop here as my colleagues,” She snaps.

“I believe we’re done here,” Lucifer says. He stands up and grabs your hand. Your eyes widen as he tugs you along. You follow him wordlessly. Your own cheeks begin to burn.

“I still have questions,” Decker’s voice cracks.

“Goodbye, Decker. You know the way out!” Lucifer says. He tugs you along towards the elevators… That led to his penthouse. The elevator doors open and he pulls you inside. He gives Decker a little wave as the doors shut. You turn to him.

“Umm.. Uhhhh…” You look down at your entwined hands. Lucifer lets go. His ears are red.

“Sorry. I just couldn’t leave you there with those pigs,” Lucifer says. He gulps as he holds his wrist.

“It’s fine,” you squeak. “Thanks for not leaving me with… Those pigs.”

“Of course, darling. I can’t believe she was mad about you drinking. I mean you just witnessed a murder. Who cares?” Lucifer says. “Speaking of which… Are you alright?”

“I’m good.” You nod.

The elevator stops and the doors open with a little ding. He walks out.

“I don’t think you’ve ever been to my penthouse yet,” Lucifer says. You step outside and look around.

“I haven’t.”

“Make yourself at home!” Lucifer says.

“Are we closed for the night? For good?” You ask. You turn to see Lucifer pouring out some scotch in two glasses. He looks at you and chuckles.

“We? Ooh, bartender,” Lucifer coos.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Yeah. They closed us for the night. I’ll still pay you for the whole shift,” Lucifer says.

“How can you even afford all of this? You’re way too generous with my paycheck and everyone else’s… This is your home. You own a nightclub. That’s very expensive. This lifestyle is very expensive… Do you sell drugs?” You ask.

“Goodness no. I buy them,” Lucifer says. He walks over to the living room area and sets the glasses down on the coaster. “Make yourself at home.”

“I should be going home… I don’t want to keep you busy or bother you,” you say.

“Nonsense, darling! You are not bothering me at all. Quite the opposite. Besides it’ll take you forever to get through with traffic. The cops probably won’t let you leave either. Hopefully they won’t come up here,” Lucifer says.

“Do you not have a lock for your penthouse?” You ask.

“Nah, no one can hurt me and if they catch me in the middle of sex… Free show,” Lucifer grins at you.

“Ohh…” You sit down at the edge of the couch and stare at the glass.

“If you’re worrying about the murderer showing up I’ll protect you… I’ll hold you in my arms and keep you safe,” Lucifer says.

“Heh… Um… Yeah. Okay.”

Lucifer plops down on the couch besides you and sets his feet on the coffee table carefully avoiding the drinks.

“Let’s watch some TV then,” Lucifer says.

“TV? You’re not gonna try anything?”

“No. Why would I?”

“Oh. TV sounds… Pretty nice actually.”

He grabs the remote and flips the TV on. He puts on a generic sitcom show and leans back on the couch. His arm outstretched. He laughs at something a character said. You slowly lean back and lay on the couch. The back of your head lightly brushes against his arm. You become hyper aware of him. His cologne softly wafting in your face. The stench of tobacco and booze assaulting your nose. His stubble. His dark curly hair. You can barely focus on the show. He shifts his arm. His hand now dangles by your face. His ring shines as he flexes his fingers.

“Where did you get that ring from? It’s pretty,” you comment, your voice jumping an octave. You find yourself grabbing his ring and twirling it. Lucifer smiles and hums.

“An old friend of mine,” Lucifer says.

You both fall into a familiar silence. You grew more relaxed by the minute. Both of you occasionally laugh at something the characters did or said. Tiredness started to chew away at you. You find yourself getting buried deeper in the couch. Lucifer smiles at you as he shifts a little closer to you. His arm drooping over your shoulder.

“Tired?” Lucifer asks. You nod.

“Yeah, I should go…”

“You don’t have to,” Lucifer says. “You can stay here.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You could never be a burden to me. Here you can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Okay.” You agree. “I can sleep on the couch though.”

“Nope. Not allowed. Besides I probably won’t get much sleep tonight anyway. Here let me grab you something to wear.”

You get ready to go to bed. You wear one of Lucifer’s silky nightgowns. You walk out of the bathroom to a shirtless Lucifer. He hunches over as he pulls off his pants. Your eyes widen. Two red angry slashes trace down his back mirroring each other. The skin is raised. He straightens up as he puts on his own robe.

“Lucifer…” You say. You lift a hand and point at his back. He hums and turns around.

“Hmm?”

Did his father do this to him? When the topic of his father would come up he’d get defensive and angry. It was something you try to avoid. He would say how his father abandoned him and kicked him down to “Hell.” You lower your hand and shake your head. Let it go. It might still bother him. Not everything needs an answer.

“Ughh… This is a nice robe,” you say. You tug at your tie. You couldn’t bring yourself to smile.

“Thank you. You can have it. It suits you,” Lucifer says.

“Oh I can’t. This costs more than anything I own,” you say. Lucifer walks over to you.

“I can afford hundreds. It’s really nothing. It’s yours,” Lucifer smiles.

“Thank you,” you say. You look down at the robe. It’s black with gold swirls running down through the sleeves and body. Lucifer’s eyes skit up and down your body.

“You alright?” He asks. You look at him.

“Of course,” you say.

“Are you sure?” Lucifer asks.

“Yeah, I’m just really tired now,” you say.

“It’s late. You should go to bed, my little human.” He pats your head playfully. You move his hand away.

“Okay.”

“In my bed. Alone. I’ll be on the couch if you need me,” Lucifer says.

“This is pretty considerate of you,” you say. “Do you do this sort of thing for all of your employees?”

“No.” Lucifer shakes his head. Your lips part as you inhale.

“Why me then?” You ask him.

“I don’t really know.” Lucifer blinks as he stares at the floor, his eyebrows pinched together.

“I— Thank you, Lucifer. You know you are a pretty good man.”

Lucifer’s gaze softens as his eyes look up and down your face. He gulps as he smiles. You hug Lucifer. Your arms wrap around him gently. His own arms loop around your back. His chin rests on your shoulder. Your hands glide down his back and stop at the first feeling of bumpy skin. Lucifer hisses as his hands grip your robe tightly. He pulls away. His eyes wide.

“What’s wrong?” You ask.

“Goodnight, waitress,” Lucifer says. He walks away quickly.

“Did I hurt you?” You call out.

“No, no. I’m perfectly fine. Go to bed.”

You hesitate before climbing into Lucifer’s bed. The silk sheets feel so nice against your bare skin. You could easily sleep naked. You lay on your back and stare at the ceiling. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, you get out of bed. This isn’t sitting well with you. You walk over to the living room to see Lucifer watching TV with the volume low, a book in his hands.

“I didn’t know you read,” you comment. Lucifer looks up at you and sets the book down. He sits up.

“I do occasionally. What’s wrong?” He asks. “Can’t sleep?” You shake your head.

“No.”

“Oh….”

“Can I sit with you?”

Lucifer pats the space next to him. You sit next to him. He sits with his hands in his lap with a straight back. You turn to Lucifer after a few quiet moments.

“Lucifer I’m sorry about earlier… With your back. I happened to see your scars. I didn’t realize they still hurt. I didn’t mean to touch them when I hugged you.” Lucifer’s breath hitches.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. They never hurt. This is the first time it did in a long time. I don’t know why,” Lucifer says.

“What happened?” You ask.

“I cut my wings off,” Lucifer says.

“Your wings? I remember you said that a while ago.”

“You did?” Lucifer smiles for a split second. “Yes, my wings. I keep them stored away.”

“Why would you do that to yourself?” You ask, your voice cracking.

“Well, it’s partly my Father’s fault. He’s the reason I had to cut them off… Wait does this mean you believe I had wings?”

“No, I don’t know what to make out of this. I’m so sorry, Lucifer. I’m sorry you went through this. You don’t deserve that,” you say.

“Don’t be. I chose to do it. It was the best thing I could’ve done for myself,” Lucifer says.

You grab his hand.

“I know you are my boss and I’m just an employee to you. But you can always talk to me if you need someone to talk to,” you say.

Lucifer turns to you. His eyes are misty.

“You’re not just an employee to me,” Lucifer says.

“And you’re not just a boss to me,” you say. “I would like to think we’re friends. Maybe more than friends… I mean I know we don’t hang out that much outside of work besides the occasional lunch or break into my house. I’d like to change that. I think we’re getting closer now.”

“Really?” Lucifer asks.

“Really.”

He inhales a shaky breath before he pulls away from you. He stands up and points at the elevator door.

“I should make sure those cops get out of my establishment. Don’t want them taking all of the booze,” Lucifer says.

He rushes towards the elevator doors. They open and he gets inside. You stand up and watch him as the doors close. Should you leave? You turn to look at where your pile of dirty clothes rest. You turn to look at the elevator door. He just… Left you. He ran so quickly. The minute you brought up something intimate and personal. Maybe it’s too much for him.

Regretfully, you get up and walk towards the pile of clothes. You take off your robe and slip on your clothes. You grab your items and march towards the elevators. The doors open and you get on.

The doors open and you walk to the exit. Your heart is heavy. A shrill laugh bounces off the walls of Lux. You turn to see Decker grabbing Lucifer’s arm. He chuckles and snorts. You shake your head as you open the door roughly and slam it shut behind you.

You speed walk down the streets. It’s misting. The lights glow a sickly orange hue, highlighting the mist. It hits your face and wakes you up with its chilly dew. You wince. You shouldn’t have slammed the door. It wasn’t very mature of you. Just seeing Decker talk so sweetly to him… It just made you see red for a split second.

“Waitress!” Lucifer calls out. You huff. He runs up to you and grabs your arm. “Wait a second—”

You turn on your heel and face him.

“So much for pig cops! I saw you being all flirty with her. Was it all a show? A game to make me like you more by pretending to stick up for me? Pretending to hate cops. Getting me up in your penthouse. Pretending to respect my boundaries. Are you making fun of me?” You ask. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“No, I would never do that to you. I promise I wouldn’t do that to you. I just came over and told her that they need to leave. She made a snide comment. I made another. She laughed and grabbed my arm. I laughed and said when did you become so nice then you charged out. That’s all that happened. I would never flirt with her. I want nothing to do with her,” Lucifer says.

You exhale and close your eyes. You bite your lip and look at him again. Your throat stings.

“Forget it. Forget I said anything. You can do whatever women you want to do. Or men. You owe me nothing and I owe you nothing. You ran off when I tried getting closer with you. I clearly am over my head,” you say.

“No, you’re not. I am in the wrong. I shouldn’t have ran off on you like that. I’m sorry,” Lucifer says.

“It’s fine… I guess I should go home. I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for,” you say. You grab Lucifer’s wrist and squeeze it. “Goodnight.”

You begin to walk towards your car. Lucifer walks besides you. You pause and look at him.

“Well, I figured I should make sure you get to your car alright,” Lucifer says. You continue to walk.

“Yeah… Thank you…”

“Murderer on the loose.”

“Haha… Yeah.”

You walk into the parking garage with Lucifer by your side. He holds out a hand in front of you to stop you.

“Truth is… You deserve someone better. Better than me. I’m not good,” Lucifer says. You shake your head.

“No, that’s not true. I think you’re better than you think you are.”

“You’re just so honorable. You’re so kind. It’s sickening. I’ve seen you give people water when they ask for vodka when they’re plastered. I’ve seen you call cops on abusive boyfriends or for people in potential danger of creeps. You guard people’s unattended glasses like a hawk. You act like a therapist to all of the emotional drunks. Call a taxi for them. None of my bartenders are that attentive to my guests. You don’t get unreasonably angry at me when you should. You don’t lash out at Maze when you should. She’s unreasonably mean to you. You’re just so forgiving. Everything about you is just so good. And well, I am none of those thing,” Lucifer says.

“Lucifer—”

Lucifer looks over you. Rapid footsteps can be heard rushing towards you. Lucifer pushes you to the side and holds out a hand. A knife goes into his hand. The attacker yanks the knife out to strike again. Blood paints the blade a sickly dark red. You screech and jump. Lucifer yelps out and punches the guy with his uninjured hand. He falls to the ground, knocked unconscious.

“My hand! Ow. That really hurts,” Lucifer says. “This shouldn’t be happening.”

“You just had a lunatic stab you in the hand! Of course it hurts!” You grab his wrist and examine it. You grow lightheaded at the sight. Your stomach whirls.

“This isn’t possible! I’m the devil! I can’t get hurt!” Lucifer says. You take a sidestep and dry heave.

“Yes, it is…” You lean against a column. Lucifer looks at you.

“Are you alright? You look pale,” Lucifer says.

“Am I okay? Hah! You just got stabbed… Ugh… We need to call Decker…”

“But are you okay?”

“Yeah… Peachy…”

***

Cops had the man who tried to stab you in handcuffs. They shove him into the cop car. Turns out he was the murderer from earlier that night. Nothing special about him then a man who just wanted to stab people for the hell of it. Lucifer sits in an ambulance with a paramedic examining his hand. You walk over to him, pulling the blanket tighter around you.

“Ah, bartender,” Lucifer says.

“How are you feeling?” You ask.

“My hand still hurts. I really don’t know what’s wrong with me… The knife should’ve just broke when it came into contact with my hand,” Lucifer says.

“Lucifer, you’re human. Of course it’s going to go into your hand.”

“Your hand should be fine. No stitches needed thankfully,” the paramedic says.

“Thank you,” you say to him. He nods and walks off. You sit next to Lucifer. “You saved my life.”

“No big deal. It would’ve looked really bad if I didn’t. Bartender stabbed in the parking garage, boss watches. Last thing I need,” Lucifer says.

“Either way… Thank you.”

Lucifer gives you a side hug. You’re pulled into his chest with your ear pressed against him roughly. His heart beat is fast. Very fast. He rubs up and down your back.

“You can still stay the night if you want. Same arrangement as before,” Lucifer says. You smile.

“I’d like that.”

You press a quick kiss to Lucifer’s cheek. You grab his hand and tug at him. He gets off and follows you wordlessly with a skip in his step.

You stayed the night at Lucifer’s penthouse. Little did you know the new consequences this new limitation would bring Lucifer and Maze’s anger towards you for it. Each day, however, you would take one step at a time. Hopefully, with Lucifer at your side.


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and you both develop stronger feelings for each other. One proper hang out with you off the clock turns sour. It’s all about truth and consequences. Betrayal.

Lucifer stands on the beach. It’s late at night, but there isn’t a star to be seen in the sky. The crisp wind brushes across the ocean to kiss the land with its fine breeze. Ocean waves softly crash on the shore. This was the same beach where he and Maze appeared once they left Hell. So many memories flood back into his mind as he remembers that day. That’s what makes this place the ideal location to confirm his choice. Lucifer holds out his hand, his pentacostal coin levitates in his hand. He twirls the coin in his hand.

Maze walks to stand next to Lucifer. Her eyes locked onto the sea ahead of her.

“I have no desire to go back to Hell yet I keep this.” Lucifer lets the coin fall into the palm of his hand. “This is where I say to Hell with Hell.”

In one fluid motion he pulls his elbow back and throws the coin as hard as celestially possible. It skips. One. Two. It splashes ever so gracefully. The ocean waves swallow it whole. Maze turns to stare at Lucifer with her jaw hanging open.

“Why would you do that?” She snaps. “You threw away the most important coin into the ocean like junk! Ever since you and that waitress have been getting along you’ve changed. She’s not good for you. She’s a soft baby, but yet she makes you vulnerable. She’s turning you into a complete buffoon if you weren’t already one.”

Lucifer turns to her. His eyes grow a sickly orange hue as his hand grabs her shoulder and forces her down onto one knee.

“You will never speak like that to me or speak about her that way again if you ever desire to walk again,” Lucifer growls. His demonic voice comes out.

A soft moan escapes Maze as she stares at him, her body relaxing underneath his hold. She holds up her palms. Lucifer shoves her as he turns to walk away from her. He was confident in his decision to rid himself of that hellish coin. His eyes were on the golden horizon searching for the acceptance that the waitress could only provide.

Maze gets up from the sand and brushes it off of her knees. She turns to the sea. Without any hesitation, she runs. She dives into the dark cold salty waters. Her hands blindly scavenge the ocean floor looking for the coin. The coin that anchors her home. The coin that showed Maze that she needed to take things into her own hands.

***

You stand near a booth as your eyes search for your boss— or more accurately Lucifer, just Lucifer. He invited you to Lux as a simple dance goer and not as a bartender slaving away. A double tap on your shoulder causes you to turn. You see Lucifer. Your huge smile matches his own.

“You came!” Lucifer says. You nod and hug him. Lucifer freezes for a second before returning the hug.

“Of course I did!” You say.

“Did you have anything to drink yet?” Lucifer asks.

“No, I didn’t want to bother my fellow coworkers,” you say.

“Oh nonsense. Come on, dear,” Lucifer says.

He grabs your hand and leads you to the bar. He taps the bar lightly and gets all of the bartenders’ attention. Meredith, one of the newer bartenders, walks over to him. Cameron and Jaclyn smirk at each other.

“Make my dear bartender—” Lucifer wraps an arm around you. “Something she’d like.”

“Yes, Mr. Morningstar,” Meredith says.

She looks down. Her cheeks grow darker. Cameron and Jaclyn whisper among themselves and giggle as they look at Lucifer. You watch her make a drink. Lucifer’s eyes are trained on you. His lips tug upward in the faintest of smiles as he continues to watch you. Meredith slides you your glass.

“Here you go,” she deadpans to you. You grab the glass and take a sip. “That’s going to be 5.50.” You raise your eyebrows. Cameron and Jaclyn chuckle.

“5.50? That’s not what this drink costs,” you say. “It’s 3.50.”

“Oh. Right. That’ll be 3.50.”

“No, no. Meredith this is on the house,” Lucifer says. She nods. Once Lucifer turns away she rolls her eyes at you as she walks to the other end of the bar. You scoff.

“What? Don’t tell me you want to pay?” Lucifer asks.

“Oh no. It’s not that. Meredith just rolled her eyes at me,” you say. Lucifer glances back at her.

“Well, that’s just rude,” Lucifer says. He goes to walk over to her, but you grab his arm.

“You don’t have to do that for me,” you say. Lucifer shakes his finger at you.

“Understood,” Lucifer says. He pulls out of your grip.

You take a huge gulp of your drink as you watch him walk over to Meredith. Jacyln and Cameron follow to the end of the bar. Meredith smiles at him. As soon as Lucifer starts talking to her, her smile drops and she shoots you a glare. She throws her hands up and Lucifer points at the exit. You hear ‘bullshit’ come out of her mouth. She grabs her jacket and purse then leaves. Jaclyn and Cameron stare at you as Lucifer walks back to you.

“Did you just fire her?” You squeak out.

“No, I just told her to come back tomorrow with a better attitude and she can’t take any tips she made that night. Of course I’ll still pay her for the hours,” Lucifer says.

“Why did you do that? She only rolled her eyes at me,” you say.

“I know. I won’t stand by that sort of rudeness. Besides she could be doing that to my other customers and I’ll lose business,” Lucifer says.

“Wow, I don’t know what to say,” you say. Lucifer shrugs.

“Nothing to really say. What’s done is done. How is that drink she made?” He asks.

“It’s good,” you say. He grabs your hand and tugs you.

“Let’s find a booth,” Lucifer says.

You and Lucifer sit at a booth, side by side with only a foot of space in between you. Lucifer gets the bartenders to give you more drinks once you run out. This is the third one and your body is loose and warm with the buzz. Slowly, you and Lucifer slide towards each other. Your knees brush each other’s delicately until your whole thighs are meshed together. You both chat casually. You lean over and lightly grab Lucifer’s arm as you laugh really hard at his comment. Lucifer takes the opportunity to wrap his arm around you. His hand runs up and down your side. His own laughter fills the air. Your faces get closer and closer to each other until your noses practically touch each other.

“And I was like no way and he got mad!” You tell Lucifer a story. He laughs. His chest vibrates against you.

“Unbelievable!” Lucifer says.

“I know right!”

Lucifer and you both calm down from laughing so hard. He gets up and holds a hand towards you. Your eyes skit from his hand to his eyes.

“Wanna dance?”

“Yeah!”

You grab his hand and let Lucifer pull you to the dance floor. He begins to dance sporadically. You laugh and copy him. You both shimmy around each other, both standing out in the crowd of grinders. Again, you and Lucifer find yourselves getting pulled into each other like gravity. Lucifer is the moon and you are the Earth. Begin again. He twirls you and you let yourself spin under his guidance. You step back closer to Lucifer. His hands slowly make it down to your hips lightly, your arms rest on his shoulders loosely.

His head lowers. His dark eyes skit from your eyes to your lips. You part your lips as you tilt your head to the side to meet his own movement. He freezes and pulls away.

“Let me get you some water,” Lucifer says. He turns around and takes your wrist as he guides you back to the bar.

“Cameron can I get some water?” Lucifer asks. You sit down at the bar and Lucifer sits beside you. Cameron looks from you to Lucifer before he dishes out some cold water to you. You take it and gulp it down.

“Thank you, I was getting thirsty back there,” you say.

“I don’t want you getting too drunk,” Lucifer says. He brushes loose hair out of your face.

“Oh by the way, Lucifer,” Cameron starts to say.

“Yes?” Lucifer turns to Cameron.

“Penelope is here and she’s waiting in the penthouse. She said you won’t have to pay for this time, but if she has to wait any longer she might change her mind. I have the condoms you asked for,” Cameron says. He sets down a box of condoms in front of Lucifer. Your face falls as you pull away from him. Lucifer shakes his head at you.

“Penelope?” You deadpan.

“A hooker. Prostitute,” Cameron says. Lucifer turns to him.

“Shut up,” Lucifer snaps. You get up from the bar.

“I should go.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Lucifer says. You turn to him with an icy stare.

“That’s something you probably say to a lot of people, but it’s exactly like it looks like. Am I right? Good night, Lucifer. Have fun with her,” you say. You pull away from him and go to the exit. Lucifer follows you.

“You said maybe more than friends that night…” Lucifer says.

“I was wrong,” you say. Lucifer grabs your wrist.

“Please,” Lucifer says. You cover Lucifer’s hand with your free one and squeeze.

“It’s fine. This is just who you are and I can’t change that. Forget about me. Goodnight,” you say. You pull his hand off of yours and take your leave.

Lucifer watches you leave. He takes a half step towards the exit. His lips vaguely forming words, but with no sound escaping them. You slam the door shut behind you. Several people hanging around the door glance from the door to Lucifer. He stumbles back to the bar and sits down. Cameron walks over to him.

“Should I tell her now is a bad time?” He asks.

“Why don’t you go screw someone else’s night up?” Lucifer snaps. He snatches a bottle of scotch from the bar and walks to the elevator. A couple of minutes later. Penelope leaves. Maze gets up from a booth in the far left corner and meets her. She slips her some money before rushing over to the bar to give Cameron some. A handsome gentleman comes to meet her by the bar.

“I see it worked,” he says. She smirks.

“Of course it did. Lucifer is already devastated,” Maze says. “He and I will be back home in no time.”

“You have planted the seeds of doubt in her mind, but now I shall water them.”

***

Jazz music plays on the speakers overhead. You sit in the corner of a mostly empty coffee shop. An application sits in front of you. A pen in one hand you read it over and over, yet the application stays empty. Your untouched beverage is already growing stale. You had no desire to go back in the food industry, but you just didn’t have the heart to work at Lux anymore. Last night really hurt you. You didn’t even understand why it did. He was only your boss… A friend at most… You should’ve never told him that one night that you both could’ve been more than friends. A lapse in judgment. That will never happen again.

“Cain,” a barista calls out. You glance up to see a devilishly handsome man grab a hot coffee.

“Thank you, have a blessed day,” ‘Cain’ says. He turns to you. You offer him a shy smile and look back down at the application. Cain tilts his head as he looks at the paper.

“Applying to work here?” He asks. You look up.

“Oh yeah. I just need a better job,” you say.

“I know I don’t know you very well, but I happen to be looking for a secretary at my office. I just moved here. I’m Dr. Cain,” Cain says. You tell him your name.

“Nice to meet you,” you say. “I’m flattered, but I don’t think I’m qualified.”

“Oh no. I can train you. I’m not looking for another therapist. It’ll be easy enough,” Cain says. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll leave you my card and if you’re interested just give me a call.” He pulls out a card and slides it to you. You take the card.

“Oh will do,” you say. He smiles and gives you a little wave.

“I better be going now. Have an easy afternoon,” he says. His teeth are so white. That’s humanly impossible.

“You too.” You wave back at him.

Cain leaves the coffee shop. You crumple up the application in front of you and toss it in the trash. Screw working at a coffee shop.

***

You sit down at a desk. You log onto the computer system and begin to look at everyone who is registered to come in today. You work for Cain now. He’s right across from Dr. Martin, another nice doctor you met while training. You had quit working at Lux the day after that dreadful night. You made sure you came into a time when Lucifer would definitely not be down there to hand off your resignation letter. Thankfully, he wasn’t. Meredith sure seemed happy to see your resignation letter.

The front door opens. You look up with a smile, but it falls immediately. Your blood runs cold. Lucifer walks over to the front desk. His shirt buttons are partly undone. His hair is a greasy mess hanging all over his face.

“You abandoned me to be a secretary? A secretary?” Lucifer asks, hurt lacing his voice. You gulp.

“H-How did you even know I was here?” You ask.

“Linda told me.”

“You go to therapy?”

“Yes! She was at my bar one time and offered so I took her up on it,” Lucifer says. “I’ve been going not too long after meeting you actually.”

“I see….”

“Why did you quit?” Lucifer asks. He shakes his head as he pursues his lips. He genuinely looks hurt. “You didn’t even say goodbye. You just turned in your resignation letter to Meredith. Meredith of all people!”

“I just wanted an… Easier job. Something not customer service,” you say. Lucifer sighs.

“You’re lying. It’s something else,” Lucifer says. You gulp.

“It wasn’t that,” you admit.

“Is this about Penelope?” Lucifer asks. “I will ban her from Lux if that’ll make you feel better. I didn’t even invite her, she just showed up! I never asked Cameron for new condoms. He just brought it up out of the blue. I’ll fire Cameron too.”

“That won’t help. You’re just always with other people. Like sleeping around or being all flirty flirty. I don’t want to be another one of those women. It makes me feel used and dirty. It just hurts. I’m worth more than that. I thought you changed.”

Lucifer’s face falls.

“I did.”

The door to Cain’s office opens. Cain walks out into the waiting room. Lucifer looks at him. Immediately he tenses up. His fingers curl into fists. So does Cain.

“You… You son of a bitch! You did this!”

Lucifer lunges at Cain. He wrestles him onto the ground and begins to pound away at his face.

“Stop it! Oh my God! Lucifer no!” You rush over to them. Lucifer stands up and points a finger at him.

“Stay out of my life, Amenadiel,” Lucifer says. “If Hell needs a warden so bad why don’t you do it then?”

“What are you talking about, Lucifer?” You ask.

“He’s trying to break us apart to get me to go back to Hell. He must’ve called Penelope over and told Cameron to say all of those things,” Lucifer says.

“Us…?”

“Excuse my brother. He’s been through a lot and has immense trauma. He calls himself the devil because of it. He’s the reason why I wanted to go into this field in the first place. His real name is Samael.”

“Do not call me that,” Lucifer snarls. “And don’t you dare try to make me seem crazy.”

Lucifer takes a step towards Amenadiel. You step in between them and hold Lucifer back.

“No, Lucifer. Please don’t. It’s not worth it. It’s really not worth it,” you say.

Lucifer takes one look at you then at Amenadiel. He shakes his head before he leaves the office.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. He is troubled. You should stay away from him before he hurts you,” Amenadiel says. You turn to him.

“Why did you lie about your name?” You ask.

“I just prefer to go by Cain. No different than a nickname,” Amenadiel says. You nod. “Let’s get back to work.”

“Yeah... Let’s get back to work.”

***

You arrive at Lux. Lux is closed at the moment, but you knew the doors would be open. You walk down the steps. Lucifer is at his piano playing a little tune, a musical piece you did not recognize. You stand by Lucifer. He pauses and looks up at you.

“You’re here?” Lucifer asks. You nod. He scoots to the side to make room for you to join him, which you gladly do. You stare at the piano keys. Lifting a finger you press a random key. It bings lightly.

“Any… Particular reason you’re here?” Lucifer asks. “Not that I don’t want you here.”

“I just wanted to come by and see if you’re okay,” you say. You finally bring yourself to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“I will be,” Lucifer says. “Since you don’t work for me anymore… Does that mean you’ll finally sleep with me?”

“No, not because I don’t work for you anymore, but that does help your cause,” you say. You smirk at him. Lucifer chuckles. You hit a few of the keys down an octave. It brrrsss deeply. “I’ll keep working for Amenadiel.”

“It’s a scam. You’re going to end up on the streets if you keep that job. I don’t even think Amenadiel knows how to work a computer.”

You press down a few more random keys in the center. It chimes together in an ugly unrecognizable chord. Lucifer picks up your hands from the piano.

“Don’t disrespect the piano with that.” He begins to play a familiar tune…

“I’ll find another job then.” He stops.

“You don’t have to find another customer service job. If you don’t want to work at Lux because of me I can find you a job at a respectable company,” Lucifer says.

“If you do… Doesn’t that mean I owe you? I know how you work with those favors,” you say.

“You technically owe me for Lux by that logic then,” Lucifer says. “But no. Lux was just me being kind. No favors. Nothing. Now this is just me fixing the pain I caused.”

“You don’t lie… Do you Lucifer?” You ask.

“Never. Especially not to you,” Lucifer says.

“Did you pay for Penelope then?”

“No, I told you no and that is the truth.”

You nod and turn to Lucifer. You grab his hand that rests on the piano.

“Then, I believe you,” you say. His hand tightens around your fingers. Lucifer smiles.

“You’re so forgiving,” Lucifer says. He blinks rapidly before he turns his attention to the piano keys. “Do you think I’m crazy? Do you believe me that I’m the devil?”

“No, I don’t believe that you’re the devil,” you say. Lucifer sighs.

“So you do think I’m crazy.”

“No, I didn’t say that either.”

“Is your name really Samael?” You ask. Lucifer tenses. He sits up straight as he grins his teeth.

“I don’t go by that name anymore.”

“So you decided to call yourself the devil then? But why? Why do you think you’re the devil?”

Lucifer gets up from the piano. He gestures to the door with his head.

“Let me prove you wrong. I won’t show you my devil face, but I will show you my wings,” Lucifer says. You get up and follow him to the exit.

“Your wings? What will that prove?” You ask.

“Hopefully enough.”

***

You and Lucifer stand in front of a container. He unlocks it. He turns to you silently for a moment before he throws the doors open. He walks inside and presses a hidden button. The hidden compartment opens.

Revealing nothing.


End file.
